madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A new horizon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madness Combat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:A new horizon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarantulakid96 (Talk) 16:26, January 10, 2012 good to know the admins take time just say hi A new horizon 17:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Regarding unfinished pages Hey, and welcome to the wiki. If you want to make a new page, let us know before you make it. And if you have a page that is unfinished, say if you're working on it but you ran out of time, just tag at the end Unfinished article, do not edit or you can simply state in your edit summary that you haven't finished working on the page. Remember to keep your work clean and awesome. Any other questions feel free to ask. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 19:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Thanks for the message, and I appreciate your help. I'm sorry about all that happened, I'm not suer if you saw my first post since I returned but I laid out what happened - I had no way to intervene as in my abscence I was demoted by MK and so had no admin rights to revert his bullshit. I came back and helped organised this place with a massive edit spree and reformat about 3 weeks ago. I have a LOT of real world commitments and exams so my activity may leave something to be desired - but thanks for the contact. Any specific requests? If you want general info check out mine and the other admins talk pages for discussion and help out. There isn't much activity or editing needed (we're a flash animation wiki lol, not many Madness' come out) so it's quiet. This is good, keeps vandals away. But it won't always be this way. I hope you have a good time editing and please don't hesitate to ask anyone other admins in my abscence; if you have any specific requests post them on my wall or any of theirs. :) Welcome. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho''']] Talk Hey I've just Been to the tribue wiki, It's Nice, but the wiki is Lacking that Madness Feel - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 03:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) History Here's the history of madness wiki, if you still want to create the article. It was started in late 2006 on an independent server by a user named Simon (who almost never logged on). The server crashed in late 2008, so a new one was started on Wikia, by El Zilcho. A few users from Simon's wiki, such as TehBenshiGuy, MKWRX, and myself, helped rebuild the wiki, as more and more users started coming here. Then, in mid 2009, Simon restored the old wiki, and most returned there. However, the wiki became littered with flame wars and drama, and the server crashed again later that year. Some of this wiki's old users came back, and restored it to what it was. In late 2010, when Wikia introduced the new skin, all of the admins on this wiki moved to a new one on Shoutwiki, and started vandalizing this one. The Wikia staff eventually banned us, and the wiki started going to shit. The users Tyrant Hero, Blud D Mess, and Tarantulakid96 restored the wiki, as El Zilcho came back. And that's basically what's happened up until today. my answer yes i my wikai will become your bROTHER(not sister im a guy) wikia.Also thanks for adding lawnmower madness on my wikia.